Kristina Klebe
Kristina Klebe (1979 - ) Film Deaths *''Halloween (2007)'' [Lynda Van Der Klok]: Strangled by Tyler Mane inside the abandoned Myers house. Her body is shown again afterwards when Scout Taylor-Compton regains consciousness next to Kristina's body in the basement. (See also P.J. Soles in the 1978 version.) *'[[Proxy (2013)|''Proxy (2013)]]' [''Anika Barön]: Presumably killed off-screen by Alexa Havins as Kristina tries to attack her with a hammer after Alexa shot her with a shotgun. *''The Last Heist'' (2016) '[''Tracey]: Stabbed multiple times including being slashed in the arm and leg, which severs a major artery, in a fight by Henry Rollins, who gouges out her eyes as she bleeds out. *Don't Kill It (2016)' [''Agent Evelyn Pierce]: Sacrifices herself by allowing a body-hopping demon to possess her, then blows herself to pieces by setting off multiple grenades attached to a tactical vest. TV Deaths *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Lunacy (2008)'' [Marga Janssen]: Strangled (off-screen) by James Brolin; her body is shown afterwards floating in the river when some passersby discover her, and again during the investigation. *''Criminal Minds: Outfoxed (2009)'' [Miranda Jakar]: Shot in her lower chest with her own gun when Shemar Moore turns it back against her during a struggle. *''CSI Miami: L.A. (2010)'' [Leslie Stoltz]: Stabbed in the neck with a pen by Michael Madsen, after she walks in on him raping Mini Anden. *''The Following: Freedom (2014)'' [Carla]: After being locked in a holding cell in the previous episode along with several other cult members because they would not adhere to James Purefoy's changes in their doctrine. She is singled out, bound to a table and stabbed in her stomach to death by a reluctant Liza de Weerd at James' insistence as a test of Liza's loyalty and faith in him, and also to get rid of Kristina. Video Game Deaths *''Friday the 13th: The Game (2017)'' [Jenny Myers]: Killed by Kane Hodder in various ways if the player controlling Kristina is defeated by the player controlling Kane; she survives the game otherwise. Gallery Kristina Klebe-Criminal Minds2.JPG|Kristina Klebe's death in Criminal Minds: Outfoxed Kristina Klebe-Proxy.JPG|Kristina Klebe before her death in Proxy Kristina Klebe.JPG|Kristina Klebe in The Following: Freedom Kristina Klebe-Don't Kill It.JPG|Kristina Klebe's death in Don't Kill It Category:Death scenes by blood loss Klebe, Kristina Klebe, Kristina Category:1979 Births Category:Nudity Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in CSI: Miami Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:Death scenes in video game Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:Voice Actors Category:People murdered by Michael Myers Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by knife Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:People murdered by Jason Voorhees Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by law enforcement Category:Killed in self-defence Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by grenade Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Death scenes by gun Category:Death scenes by pen Category:Death scenes by demon attack Category:The Following Cast Members Category:People who died in The Following